Thermal management plays an important role for electronic products. Poor transfer of heat away from an electronic or computer product may result in deterioration of performance and reliability of the product if a high operating temperature is caused unacceptably.
There are many conventional ways provided for solving the thermal management solutions, such as: heat sinks, fans, thermal spreaders, and heat pipes, adapted for dissipating heat outwardly from the electronic, semiconductor or computer products.
A prior art of vapor chamber V as shown in FIG. 1 was disclosed for cooling a heat source C (such as a CPU, semiconductor or other electronic products). A heat sink H is secured to an upper portion of the vapor chamber V for heat dissipation. The vapor chamber V is evacuated to be a vacuum chamber having vaporizable working fluid filled into the chamber and having a wick lining formed on an inside wall of the chamber V. The heat as transferred from the heat source C may vaporize the working fluid. When the vapor contacts with the cooler wall surface, it condenses by releasing the latent heat, which will be outwardly dissipated by the heat sink H. The condensed fluid then returns to the chamber bottom ready to be vaporized for repeating another cycle, thereby dissipating the heat.
However, such a prior art as shown in FIG. 1 has the following drawbacks:    1. Besides the side walls disposed in the vapor chamber V, it is lacking of supporting structure within the vapor chamber V to thereby weaken its structural stability.    2. Partial vapor condensate drops will gravitationally descend to collide with the uprising vaporized working fluid within such a big void chamber, thereby obstructing the operation for repeating the vaporization and condensation cycles and reducing the heat dissipation efficiency.    3. Even the structural strength may be enhanced by thickening the side walls of the vapor chamber, it however may increase the total weight or volume of the electronic product, thereby possibly limiting the manufacture of a compact or sophisticated electronic device.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present heat spreader with enhanced capillary effect and structural strength.